List of Dishware-related Sailor Moon 20th Anniversary Merchandise
This is a list of Dishware-related merchandise made for the 20th anniversary of the Sailor Moon series. Luna & Artemis Pair Mug Cup Announced in December 2013, it was revealed that Bandai will release a set of two mugs, the first one designed like Artemis, and the second one designed like Luna. The set was released in mid-March 2014. They sold for ¥2,500 (tax included), and were available for purchase in grocery stores and mass market retailers.美少女戦士セーラームーン ルナ&アルテミスペアマグカップ - Sailor Moon Official Sailor Moon Lunch Goods Announced in December 2013, it was revealed that Bandai would release lunch dishware designed with Sailor Moon motifs. The dishware wave included a two-tier lunchbox, a plastic cup, a cutlery set, and a three-piece container set. The set was released in mid-February 2014. The lunch box sold for ¥1,500, the cup sold for ¥500, the cutlery set sold for ¥850, and the container set sold for ¥1,200. They were available for purchase in grocery stores and mass market retailers.「セーラームーン ランチグッズ」 (ランチボックス/プラカップ/カトラリーセット/容器3個セット) - Sailor Moon Official Melamine Plates Announced on January 9, 2014, it was revealed that Bandai would be releasing melamine plates designed with Sailor Moon motifs. Each measures about 8inchs or 20cm across. Originally, they were to be released in March 2014, but the released was later changed to April 2014. They sold for ¥600 each, and were available for purchase in grocery stores and mass market retailers.美少女戦士セーラームーン　メラミンプレート - Sailor Moon Official Melamine Cups Wave 1 Announced on August 19, 2013, it was revealed that Hase Pro. would be releasing a wave of cups. The first one features Super Sailor Moon and the four Outer Senshi, the second one features silhouettes of Luna and Artemis on a crescent moon, and the third one features Sailor Moon motifs. They were released in late September 2013 and they sold for ¥630 each.メラミンカップ - Sailor Moon Official Wave 2 Announced on March 25, 2014, it was revealed that Hase Pro. would be releasing another wave of cups, five of them with one of the Inner Senshi majorly pictures on it, her respective bow and planetary symbol, and then a small picture of the other four Senshi other than her. They were released in June 2014, and they sold for ¥600 each.美少女戦士セーラームーン　メラミンカップ2 - Sailor Moon Official A set of the five cups together sold for ¥3,000, and it was also released in June.美少女戦士セーラームーン　メラミンカップ2 (5個セット) - Sailor Moon Official Wave 3 Announced on August 29, 2014, another wave of cups was announced, this time with Sailor Chibi Moon, the Outer Sailor Soldiers, and Tuxedo Mask. They will be released in October 2014 for 600 yen each. DX Chopsticks Collection These chopsticks are based around the attack and transformation items of the Sailor Senshi. The décor on the chopsticks is also removable so that the chopsticks are easier to wash. The chopsticks are around 22.1-22.5cm tall in height. Wave 1 Announced on November 10, 2013, it was revealed that Premium Bandai was going to release a wave of chopsticks. The chopsticks are based off the Moon Stick, the Cutie Moon Rod, and the Pink Moon Stick. Reservation for purchase of the chopsticks began the next day, November 11th. Each pair sold for ¥1,500 each (tax included). They first shipped in March 2014.美少女戦士セーラームーン DXマイ箸コレクション - Sailor Moon Official Wave 2 Announced on June 5, 2014, it was revealed that Premium Bandai was going to released another wave of chopsticks. The chopsticks are based off the Spiral Heart Moon Rod, Sailor Uranus's Lip Rod, and Sailor Neptune's Lip Rod. Reservation for purchase of the chopsticks began later that day. Each pair sold for ¥1,500 each (tax included). They will start shipping in September 2014.美少女戦士セーラームーン DXマイ箸コレクション セーラームーン、ウラヌス、ネプチューン - Sailor Moon Official References Category:Sailor Moon 20th Anniversary Celebration Category:Merchandise